iPropose
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Freddie proposes to Sam in an unusual way. And Spencer gets a pet goat. Yea, that happens


Sam Puckett put down Carly's makeup bag. Tonight was a date with Freddie and he told her to wear something nice. The 21 year old had no idea what was going on, but took her boyfriend's advice and tried to look nice. She picked up a thing of pink eye-shawdow and that's when she relized that she had no idea how to apply any of this makeup. She picked up her phone and dialed speed dial 1, her best friend Carly Shay's number.

* * *

Meanwhile over in the Shay apartment where Spencer still lived with his girlfriend, Lily, Spencer was surfing the internet. In front of him there were search results for goats. Yes, Spencer wanted a pet goat. Spencer clicked on the first find. It was a goat adoption agency. He scrolled down to the bottom where a number was. He pulled his phone from off his lap and called the number. It started ringing. Someone finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" A deep voice on the other end asked.

"Hi, my name is Spencer Shay. I heard you sell goats?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." The voice on the other end said.

"EEEP!" Spencer shriked in joy.

"Epp?" The man on the other end asked.

"Yeah, epp. It means excitment." Spencer said. There was a pause. "Nevermind, can you sell me a goat?"

"Sure can. Just give us your adress and your goat will be there soon." The voice said. Spencer gave the man his adress and hung up the phone.

* * *

A 21 year old Carly Shay stood in front of Sam with a makeup brush. Carly had become a manager at a local make-up agency where she gave girls makeovers. It was the dream come true for any makeup obbssed young girl. She put down her makeup brush.

"And done. Oh Sam, you look beautiful." Carly said, shriking in a girlish manner. Sam looked at herself in the mirror. Carly was right, she did look beautiful. Carly had put her hair in a bun at the top of her head. The curls that came out of the bun were curled. She was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees and black converse. Her makeup was purple, Sam and Freddie's color, but not too noticable purple. Sam smirked instead of smiling.

"You know something, Carls? I look hot." Sam said, approvingly.

"YAY! I'm so glad you like it! And I'm pretty sure a certain someone will too." Carly said, smiling. There was a knock on the door. "There he is now!"

Sam jumped up to answer the door. Behind the door was a guy in shorts and a plaid long sleeved shirt. He had a goat on a leash in his hands.

"Spencer Shay?" The man asked.

"Next door, dude." Sam said, slamming the door in his face. Sam turned around and started to walk back to Carly when there was another knock on the door.

"WHAT?" Sam shriked. She opened the door and Freddie was behind it, smiling.

"What a nice way to greet your boyfriend." Freddie said.

"There was this idiot with..." Sam started. Freddie put his hand up to stop her.

"I know. He asked me if I knew Spencer." Freddie said.

"Well I'm gonna go see why Spencer needs a goat. Later taters." Carly said. Sam and Freddie both waved as she walked by. Freddie pulled Sam closer to him.

"Now, where are you taking me?" Sam asked. Freddie kissed her.

"Mmmm. You'll just have to wait and find out. Hold on, beautiful. Let me put this blindfold on you." Freddie said. He walked behind Sam and put a blindfold on her.

"What do I need a blindfold for?" Sam asked. Freddie put his head on Sam's shoulder from behind her.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll protect you from the ninjas." Freddie said. Sam laughed. "Okay, let's go." Freddie led Sam to his car.

* * *

10 minutes later Freddie pulled in front of a restraunt. He parked and leaned over to Sam who was in the passanger seat. Wordlessly, he took her blindfold off. Sam's eyes grew wide with joy, like a kid in a candy store, when she saw where they were.

"NO WAY! La Push? This is the biggest restraunt in Washington! How'd you get in?" Sam asked. Freddie smirked.

"You know, I got my ways." Freddie teased.

"Well stop joking about moves you'll never have, LET'S GO IN AND PIG OUT!" Sam screamed, running out of the car. They ran inside and checked in. Sam went to the table and Freddie told her he would catch up with her. He leaned over to their waitor.

"Hey bud. Do me a favor and put this in the bottem of my girlfriend's glass." Freddie said, giving the waitor a box. The waitor nodded.

"Yay! I love red wine." Sam said. She poured herself a glass and drank the whole thing. She started chocking.

"Oh shit!" Freddie said. A waitor appeared behind Sam and gave her the hymolic. She coughed up the wedding ring.

"Why...the...fuck...was...that...in my glass?" Sam asked, breathing heavly.

"Um, marrry me?" Freddie asked. Sam laughed.

"Sure." She said.

"That was interesting." Freddie said.

* * *

Lily, Spencer's girlfriend, walked down the stairs.

"HONEY!" Lily screamed. Spencer walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Spencer asked. Lily took in a breath to calm herself.

"Why is there a goat in our living room?" Lily asked. Spencer looked over at the goat, which he named Lily.

"Oh, that's Lily." Spencer said.

And let's just say, the goat doesn't live with Spencer anymore.


End file.
